She's A Tough Lass
by Xarrya
Summary: Series of shorts/scenes about Emma and Killian dealing with one of the hardest parts about parenting: letting their daughter date.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Killian catches that all too familiar male gaze lingering on his daughter he reflexively moves for his absent sword. Amongst all the mingling and politics, he hadn't had the chance to notice all the attention she was drawing. Initially he had been cautious about her dress's accentuating features but she had insisted. He found himself unable refuse her and when she had made her entrance earlier this evening he knew why. His heart ached at her mastery of maturity as she glided down the staircase wrapped in her elegant gown and keeping perfect balance atop her first pair of heels. He had been the first to tell her how beautiful she looked and she had thanked him with a smile.

With the excitement of the party dying down and the various pairs of eyes staring at his daughter, he wanted nothing more than to make these hungry faced boys squirm. He wouldn't stand for sick bastards ogling his little girl.

Emma stops midsentence; her body instinctively prepares for battle as soon as Killian's does. After years of adventures and battling alongside him their bodies have become attuned to each other.

Abandoning her thoughts she looks to her husband for the danger and finds him glaring at the group of people circling their daughter and more particularly a handsome fellow talking in close quarters with her. Emma immediately relaxes and bites on the smile rising on her lips.

"Killian," she whispers grabbing his hand. As soon as her fingers intertwine with his she can feel the tension in his body release underneath her fingertips. He turns his head in her direction; his offensive disappeared . "You can't scare them all away."

"Oh, but I can try." He whispers back at her whilst wearing one of his famous smirks.

Emma doesn't hold back her smile back anymore. She knows he's overreacting but she can't help but love how protective he is of their girl. "I don't think she's in any real danger."

"She's a beautiful young princess. There is always danger where there is an opportunity to lust after beauty and power."

"You're right," she agrees, "she is a princess but she's also a pirate."

And just in case she hasn't convinced him enough she pulls at his shirt and brings her lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

She had demanded he be kind to the boy taking her out on her first date, but Killian had a right to test his daughters suitors. He had to challenge the fellow and maybe scare him just a little; it was his duty as her father and he knew exactly how he was going to accomplish the task.

What an endeavor it was, to attach the hook now that he actually had his hand. It had been many years since the last time he wore it but now seemed the perfect opportunity to reminisce. He managed to pull the contraption over his clenched fist and waved it around for good measure. A villainous smile creep onto his face. Showtime.

Still gloating a smile he walked into entryway to find his daughter greeting a skinny lad dressed in a suit and tie. "You must be the lucky fellow." Killian said stepping out from behind his daughter extending his hand out in the boy's direction.

"Yes, sir. Name's Danny," the lad took Killian's hand giving him a firm handshake. Danny attempted to release from his grip but Killian held on seeing a shimmer beneath his cuff. He brought his hook up and pushed away the material revealing a watch.

"Nice watch." He said still holding his hand and hook in place hoping the boy's pulse would quicken from fear or shock.

"Thanks," He stammered. With the desired effect accomplished Killian let go. He watched the boy take an extra step away from him and turning warily to his daughter.

"Dad, can I speak with you for a moment?" At the sound of her voice he shifted his gaze from the lad to his daughter. Her eyes were pleading and angry.

"I was hoping you'd still be here." Emma interrupted approaching them in a hurry. She stopped abruptly upon reaching them, registering the awkward air in the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." her daughter replied quickly. "I just need a moment to talk to Dad." She then turned to Danny, "Excuse me for just a minute."

His daughter walked past him and he started to spun around slowly to follow her. Emma grabbed his shoulder and mouthed "What's going on?"

He began to walk backwards toward the other room raising his mouth into a smirk all while bringing his hook up to rest on his chin.

"Killian" she mouthed again wide eyed with amusement. He watched as she bit back her laughter shaking her head at him. He spun all the way around this time and took a deep breath to prepare himself for his daughter's wrath. Then he stepped into the next room.

"What are you doing?" she voice was low but strong. She was not happy.

"I'm being your father." he replied firmly. He didn't see for a more elaborate answer than that.

"You brought out the hook!" She exclaimed. "Was that really necessary? You promised to be nice."

"Ah I never promised." he pointed his finger at her. "You, little missy, demanded my kindness."

"And for good reason." Her voice becoming less conscientious of volume discretion. "As you are unaware, this is Danny's first date too. He's beyond nervous already and you're scaring him to death."

"As I should be. I need to make sure he knows what it will mean if he hurts you."

"Dad, I'm just going on a first date. I'm not committing to him. I'm not spending the night with him."

"Wendy Darling Jones, you better not be," he warned staring down her with a accusatory parental glare. "In fact, you better not expect to spending the night with a man anytime soon. You hear me?"

"I understand." She stood strong and tall before him. "I don't intend to take the act of sex and matter of sexual intimacy lightly."

He always knew she was a smart lass but she continued to wow him with way she processed knowledge and how she carried herself beyond her years. She reminded him so much of her mother, stubborn and strong.

He turned her chin up with his hook."You are a smart and beautiful girl. Now I expect you understand that I only want you to find a man that appreciates you and is equal to you in your wit. Regardless if this Danny fellow is your guy I still want to make sure he treats you right."

"He will. And if he doesn't, I'll take of him myself."

"That's my girl." He smiled. "Now let's not keep him waiting any longer." He wrapped his hand around her shoulder.

"So you'll be nice?" She asked.

"I'll be nice," he promised her. "But I'm keeping the hook."


End file.
